Black As Black Can Be
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Quidditch League Competition. A Black family story.


Narcissa Black was in her seventh year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd just received a letter from her eldest sister Bellatrix telling her that after graduation, she was to be engaged to Lucius Malfoy. It had all been arranged by their parents; hers and his. Narcissa felt a thrill of excitement ripple through her body. She loved Lucius dearly and had actually missed seeing him daily since he graduated. She hadn't seen him since Christmas, but he wrote to her constantly.

"Hey, Cissy. Daydreaming?" her best friend, Ella Rosier asked playfully.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Narcissa.

"I asked if you were _daydreaming_," said Ella. "Guess I got my answer."

"Not that it's any of your business, Ella," Narcissa retorted coolly. "But what if I was?"

"Well dear cousin, it's almost time. I assume you've eaten enough," sneered Ella.

Despite being a year younger than Narcissa, Ella could be bitchier than Bellatrix when she wanted to. Narcissa threw her a dirty look and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a long plait which she swung back over her shoulder and she constantly fiddled with its ends.

Ella also got to her feet and followed her out of the Great Hall, where they parted. Narcissa headed to Transfiguration while Ella went off to Potions.

On the way up to, Narcissa ran into Sirius who was with his friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius, a word?" asked Narcissa sharply.

Sirius looked at his friends and gave them a nod, signalling for them to move on.

"What can I do for you, Cissy?" he asked with a sigh.

"Don't be like that, Sirius. I just want to let you know that when we finish in June, I shall be getting engaged to Lucius Malfoy," There was great pride and triumph in her voice.

"Oh, well, good luck then," said Sirius nonchalantly.

"Thank you." She failed to notice the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. "Will you be attending the wedding?"

"Oh, I expect so. No doubt dear old mum will _force _me to," Sirius replied coldly.

"There is _no need_ to be so rude about Aunt Walburga!" snapped Narcissa, and stormed off to class.

That evening Narcissa wrote to Lucius.

My dear Lucius,

How are you today? I've had a good day; there's a ton of homework I'm supposed to be doing, but for now I _need_ to put quill to parchment and write to you. I am very excited that we are to be engaged this summer. I received an owl from home this very morning, bearing the news we are to be engaged. I promise here and now to be a good wife, and eventually a good mother. I hope we have a son just as handsome as you. I'm going to have so many sleepless nights until we are reunited! I can't wait to see you; I do miss you dearly. I wish you could come for the next Hogsmeade weekend, but I do understand that you are busy and have other priorities now.

I must go for now, my dear; Ella has just come flouncing into my dorm with her potions homework and I have no choice but to help.

Love,

Narcissa.

Narcissa sighed and moved to her bed where Ella sat petulantly with her arms crossed, unable to complete her Potions homework.

"Ella, what are you stuck on now?" asked Narcissa wearily.

"All of it! Stupid bloody school," sulked Ella.

Narcissa sighed again and sat down to explain everything to her incompetent cousin.

Finally, the end of term arrived. Finally Narcissa would be reunited with her Lucius. She waited desperately for the graduation ceremony to get over as she knew that Lucius was there in the stands along with her parents. Time flew somehow and she vaguely registered Dumbledore's parting address. All the students were then free to mingle with their families.

Narcissa saw Lucius first; he was conversing quietly with her father.

"Lucius," Narcissa called out to him, excited.

She walked towards him on quick feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She inhaled his scent deeply and smiled.

"Hello, Cissy." he smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. How are you?" she asked, slipping an arm through his.

"I'm very well," he responded warmly.

"Good."

They were clear of the crowds now, completely alone. In a burst of spontaneity, Lucius pulled Narcissa towards him and kissed her hard. Narcissa moaned softly, kissing him back with equal passion.

A retching noise emanated from behind them, ruining their little moment. The pair jumped apart immediately and Narcissa was blushing furiously. It was Sirius.

"Stupid boy. Go away!" Lucius hissed, his eyes deadly.

The grin slipped from Sirius face, replaced by an ugly, aggressive expression.

"What are you going to do about it, Malfoy?" he snarled.

"Stop it, both of you!" Narcissa cried. Lucius stalked off, his temper threatening to swallow the little control he'd retained in front of the silly mongrel.

"Why did you do that?" demanded Narcissa, livid.

"I was only joking, Cissy," Sirius said earnestly. "That future husband of yours really hates my face, doesn't he?" Sirius slipped into an easy grin again.

This made Narcissa laugh.

"Sirius Orion Black, promise me you'll be good as gold at my wedding?" Narcissa grinned back at her young cousin.

"I make no promises, cousin_," _he laughed at her.

Narcissa smiled one last time and went to join her future husband.

Two months had passed since Narcissa had left Hogwarts; she'd been engaged for a month. Lucius' grandmother's diamond ring sparkled on her finger. She was busy writing out the wedding guest list. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she called.

Lucius threw the door open and strode over to her.

"I have to go out, my dear. I'm afraid I won't be staying for dinner," Lucius apologised coolly.

If Narcissa felt a little disappointed, she hid it well. Instead, she merely smiled, kissing her fiancé softly on the lips before waving goodbye.

He turned and left, but not before giving her a smile. She knew he was going to be out tonight doing the Dark Lord's bidding. As much as she agreed with Voldemort's aims, she sometimes felt that the price they had to pay for it was tremendously high; but being the Black she was, she kept that opinion to herself.

A year had passed, and it was nearly the day of the wedding. Narcissa was to have Bellatrix as her bridesmaid. She wished dearly that her other sister Andromeda could be here to see her in her wedding finery but she'd chosen to marry the mudblood Ted, so she had no option but to push that thought aside. It sadden Narcissa to a certain degree because she did miss her sister; she had been much closer to Andromeda than she had been to Bellatrix.

"Are you ready to go?" her father's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, father. I'm ready."

They were to attend a society ball in honour of Ella's seventeenth birthday. It was also perfect time to show Narcissa off and the good marriage she was going to enter in a couple of weeks. It was also a good opportunity for Narcissa to be seen with Lucius and for him to introduce her to the right people.

Narcissa met all manner of people that night, from friends and members of her rather large and extended family to certain witches and wizards in high positions at the Ministry.

"Ah, last but not least, meet Junior Minister Cornelius Fudge," said Lucius introducing Narcissa.

"Lovely to meet you, my dear," said Fudge cordially.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you, too," replied Narcissa politely.

"I must say, Lucius, you are one lucky chap. Your fiancé is beautiful," complimented Fudge heartily.

Narcissa had the good grace to blush a little.

"Thank you," she murmured by way of response, her eyes downcast.

Lucius was soon drawn into a conversation regarding politics, which bored Narcissa. She discreetly excused herself and headed for the drinks table.

"Having fun?" asked little Dorea Potter, smiling rather sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you," replied Narcissa, curt.

"Congratulations on your engagement to Lucius Malfoy," said Dorea coolly.

Narcissa moved away before she blew up at her aunt. She knew that the Potters were blood traitors; her aunt had _always_ been a big supporter of muggleborns and was very outspoken about her beliefs. It was Narcissa's belief that she would one day meet a sticky end.

Finally, Narcissa's big day arrived. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She had a beautiful flush on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

For a split second, the sparkle dimmed as memories of Andromeda flooded her mind and Narcissa emitted a sad sigh just as her mother and Bellatrix flocked around her.

"Cissy, you're all set to walk down the aisle!" Bellatrix was excited.

"Good luck, Narcissa," her mother wished her with uncharacteristic warmth, and Cissy's eyes went moist. Her mother then headed out and towards the grand marquee that was set up on the grounds.

"Ready?"

Narcissa's father was back in her room, and his eyes glistened with pride at the sight of his youngest daughter.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, father," she whispered.

And so he took her arm, leading his youngest daughter out to her future and beyond.


End file.
